


Oh, Curse You Three

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Jin Kirigiri - Freeform, mahjong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened during that game of mahjong with Makoto, Nagito and Celeste/Taeko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Curse You Three

"Pure Nine Gates"

"Curse you to hell and until your  _ninth_ life, Nagito Komaeda!"

"Oh, it seems Nagito can play well. Ah then, ace in the hole. I, too have a Pure Nine Gates!"

"Makoto Naegi, I swear to god, if you-"

"Sorry, Headmaster Kirigiri. Pure Nine Gates. You're out."

The headmaster cursed. How exactly had he gotten fooled into playing mahjong with _tw_ _o_  Ultimate Lucky Students and the Ultimate Gambler, he did not know. All he knew was that Celestia Ludenberg was earning big on this game, and so was Komaeda. Naegi certainly earned his title, but it was such a coincidence that they tended to always have the same tiles.

The game ended soon (Celeste, Naegi and Komaeda tied) and Ishimaru cleared up the place for the next day.

All Headmaster Jin knew was...

"Oh, curse you three. That's half my salary!"


End file.
